ENTRE LA POCA PACIENCIA Y EL AMOR
by Mihll
Summary: Porque un mal día...cualquiera lo puede tener...--Universo Alterno--


**¡Hola!**

**Hace algunos días atrás, una amiga me sugirió hacer una historia, que se ha traducido en un **_**one shot**_**. Es un universo alterno, que involucra un mal día en una singular pareja. Lisa y Rick, representan en este caso a dos personas en la vida real, así como los demás personajes que se presentan a través del curso de la historia, por tanto, cada situación que se suscita, también es completamente real. **

**Debo aclarar que los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen, y sólo los uso para divertirme y divertir, sin intenciones de lucrar con ello, así como también aclaro, que cuento con el absoluto permiso de publicar la vida real de los personajes principales.**

**Moni Gzz: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus ánimos para llevar a cabo esta historia. Va dedicada especialmente a ti.**

**Nia: Estimada amiga, no hemos podido comunicarnos en estos días y sólo deseo que puedas darle pronta solución a tu problema de conexión a Internet, que ya entraño nuestras prolongadas charlas que me provocan más de una sonrisa. Ya me dirás si esta historia se te hace relativamente familiar o no.**

**Sin más que decir, me dedico animarlos a leer y a tener piedad con este singular universo alterno. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

"**Entre la poca paciencia y el amor"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

Por

Mihll

* * *

**+++Capítulo Único+++**

* * *

"Hoy es el día, pero no sé porqué no me salen las cosas como debieran ser"

Eso pensó Lisa mientras contemplaba el reloj. El tiempo que era implacable en su avance, le estaba ganando una batalla. En este día de descanso que decidió tomarse para realizar con calma un trabajo pendiente, la pereza parecía haberse apoderado de ella, y no de esas perezas cualquiera, sino de aquellas que aplastan hasta el punto de no hacer nada…Por esa razón, estaba enojada consigo misma.

-Las seis de la tarde y aún no he hecho nada-murmuró desganada.

Contempló la pantalla de su ordenador; la hoja de trabajo estaba en blanco. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Rick llegaría a casa en dos horas más. Aún tenía tiempo para avanzar algo, sólo que…sus ánimos ya estaban por los suelos. Frustrada bajó la pantalla del laptop y recargó su rostro contra él. Su vista quedó fija en la puerta.

Pensó que hoy era el día perfecto; no hacía calor ni frío, no había ruidos en el exterior que traspasaran las murallas de su casa, no había nadie allí que le interrumpiera… ¿Entonces por qué no podía pensar en cómo hacer su trabajo?

Su mueca de total fastidio coincidió con el abrir de la puerta.

-"Rick aquí…pero si apenas son las seis de la tarde"-se dijo para sí al tiempo que se sentaba correctamente, en forma rápida.

-Puedo apostar que no me esperabas-Rick le dedicó una sonrisa yendo hacia ella. Le levantó el rostro por el mentón depositando un suave y corto beso en sus labios-Hoy tuve ganas de escapar antes del trabajo y apenas pude, lo hice. ¿No te parece una agradable sorpresa?

-Pero Rick-cuestionó Lisa-¿Qué dirá tu jefe cuando lo sepa?

-No lo sabrá-contestó con toda tranquilidad, mientras iba al sillón. Se dejó caer sentado relajadamente-Tenía un trabajo pendiente en una de las sucursales, donde trabaja Max. Él prometió cubrirme si es que al jefe se le ocurría preguntar por mí.

Lisa lo miró con desaprobación.

-Y tú preciosa, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo?-preguntó.

Lisa suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-No he podido hacer nada…estoy desconcentrada hasta el punto que ni siquiera soy capaz de mantenerme frente al computador. Este día ha sido horrible, primero me atacó el sueño, intenté dormir pero no pude. Luego de eso vino una jaqueca terrible que se me pasó hace poco…-

Lisa pretendía seguir contando sobre su día, pero se detuvo al notar que su esposo una vez más iba hacia ella. Rick le besó con suavidad en la frente, y se inclinó para verla al rostro.

-No te impacientes preciosa. Sabes que aún cuentas con tiempo para la entrega de tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas con anticipación. No me gusta andar a última hora, además quiero terminar todo hoy para poder estar tranquila en los días que me quedan hasta la fecha límite.

-Eso es obsesión.

-Claro que no.

-Lo es-le dio un nuevo beso en los labios.

-Esa es tu forma para que no siga contradiciéndote, ¿verdad?-Rick le sonrió

La expresión juguetona mostrada por Rick en ese momento, le dijo a Lisa que una vez más su intento de trabajar quedaría relegada a otra ocasión.

-¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Ni sueñes con eso Rick Hunter, que yo no tengo ganas.

Rick amplió su sonrisa.

-No hablaba de "eso", sino más bien de unas ganas intensas que tengo de ver una buena película.

-¿Sólo una?-Lisa preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-La verdad no. Pretendo ver dos que tengo seleccionadas desde ayer, son nuevas. Max ya las ha visto y me dijo que son muy buenas, lo recomienda de todas maneras.

-Ya veo, te escapaste sólo por ver esas películas.

-Por supuesto que no, lo hice por el aburrimiento del día y la situación en que se encuentra la empresa. Lo cierto es que me tienen bastante fastidiado con la poca seriedad de mi jefe, imagina que esta mañana esperé unos implementos que solicité la semana ante pasada pero resulta que mi orden nunca llegó a los proveedores, mi jefe, mi gran jefe, perdió las órdenes y ni siquiera me avisó. Tuve que enterarme hoy, cuando mis cosas no llegaron…Es un total irresponsable-terminó soltado un bufido.

-Hace una semana atrás me dijiste que pensabas renunciar. ¿Todavía sigue en pié esa opción?-preguntó Lisa, preocupada por el dilema de su esposo.

-Cada vez que lo pienso me convenzo más-contestó Rick mirando el techo-Aunque en la nueva empresa me pagarán menos, sin embargo, es más seguro para mi puesto. Cada vez que falta un elemento de seguridad a los trabajadores y ocurre un accidente, que dicho implemento pudo haber evitado, mi cabeza está en riesgo y no la de ése irresponsable.

-Un empleo donde arriesgas tu reputación, no vale la pena.

-Lo sé-la miró-¿Sabes dónde dejé la tarjeta que me dio Henry Gloval?

-¿Piensas llamarlo ahora?

-No ahora, pero quiero tenerlo presente. Si lo llamo estoy seguro que no dudará en darme el empleo de inmediato, después de todo, él me lo ofreció.

-Eso es cierto Rick. Él es una persona muy correcta que no falta a una palabra, puedo asegurarlo después de los dos años que trabajé para él.

-Lo sé amor-se puso en pie-Por eso mismo, ayúdame a encontrar la dichosa tarjeta.

-No sabes dónde la dejaste-Rick se encogió hombros ante la expresión de reproche de su esposa- Deberías ser un poco más ordenado con tus cosas importantes-

-Sabes que a veces soy algo distraído.

-A veces no, siempre diría yo-replicó la mujer poniéndose en pie.

Rick se acercó a ella. Le tomó por la cintura y la besó, susurrando luego contra su boca:

-Vamos Liz, no seas enojona y ayúdame, ¿sí?

-¿Debo ayudarte o debo buscarla yo por ti?-Rick sonrió-Está bien, la busco-accedió finalmente.

-Eres un amor- un nuevo beso.

Lisa terminó por resignarse a su nueva misión que no se pintaba nada fácil. Hacía apenas una semana que se habían cambiado de casa y muchas de sus cosas aún permanecían embaladas en las cajas. De tan sólo pensar dónde podría estar la dichosa tarjetita, sintió un enorme cansancio sobre su cuerpo, y es que su esposo era tan desordenado, que era capaz de dejar sus cosas en los lugares más inesperados.

Antes de comenzar la búsqueda suspiró. Un enorme cuarto lleno de cajas la espera. ¿Pero estaba realmente allí?. Lisa supuso que sí. Sería tal vez una minúscula tarjeta que debería estar en una cartera o en cualquier lugar a la vista de todos, pero conociendo a su esposo…

Al notar que Rick en vez de descansar se instalaba en el ordenador donde antes estaba ella, preguntó:

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Checaré mi correo-dijo sin mirarla-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque por un momento creí que me ayudarías en la búsqueda.

-Liz, amor, sabes que eres mi cielo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, cómo no-bufó

-Por eso te amo.

-Mejor ya no digas nada Rick, haz lo que quieras.

Lisa se introdujo en el cuarto que servía como bodega. Barrió con la vista toda caja que podría contener el tesoro y optó por seleccionar aquellas en que se habían guardados los libros, cuadernos y demás archivos de la universidad que siempre servían para apoyarse cuando se les necesitaba. Rick había guardado esas cosas y si estaba en lo cierto, la tarjeta debía estar metida allí.

Así comenzó una dura tarea que le llevaría más de una hora y que dio un resultado a su favor.

-"Henry Global, teléfono xxx…"-leyó en la tarjeta. Esa era-¡Rick, la encontré!

No hubo respuesta alguna de su esposo, y ella sabía que le había oído. Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el estudio, lo encontró concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Todavía revisando el correo-murmuró seria a brazos cruzados-No pensé que de un día a otro, Rick Hunter tuviera tantas cosas por checar. Ayer me decías que cada vez que revisas tu mail, no hay nada.

-Hoy no es la excepción-la miró como un niño sorprendido al sentirse descubierto-Ams…me distraje jugando-rió tontamente.

-Ay Rick-Lisa suspiró-Mejor deja de lado ese juego y ve a bañarte de una vez. Prepararé algo de cenar mientras tanto.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Rick, son las ocho de la noche, de aquí a que cenemos darán las nueve, y en verdad quiero tiempo libre y pronto, para hacer mi trabajo.

-Eres una aguafiestas-se levantó rápidamente para ir a besar a Lisa pero ésta volteó el rostro-¿Acaso me estás negando un beso?

-Ve a bañarte, Rick-insistió.

-Está bien, no me tardo-

Él se apresuró a ir al baño. Lisa respiró triunfante. Iba a ir directo a la cocina cuando éste le vuelve a hablar:

-¿Qué cenaremos?

-Lo mismo de ayer.

Rick frunció el ceño

-¿Sopa de nuevo?

-¿Te he dicho que hoy ando con nula creatividad, incluso para la cocina?

-No me gustan tus sarcasmos, Liz…No sé porqué tengo la sensación que estás molesta conmigo por algo y la verdad no sé qué hice.

Lisa respiró profundo con tal de tranquilizarse.

-No es contigo Rick, es sólo que no me gustó este día que aún no acaba. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y perdí el tiempo…Yo no soy así.

-Lo sé, amor. Pero tranquila y despeja la mente de la frustración, y si no puedes, yo te ayudaré-le sonrió a su esposa.

Por un momento Lisa se sintió un poco mejor, y al ver a su esposo perderse tras la puerta del baño, fue a la cocina, donde terminó de preparar lo que había empezado antes de sentarse frente al ordenador.

####

La cena…

Lisa tenía muy poco apetito. Masticaba su comida con una lentitud impresionante y de la cual, Rick no era consciente. Él estaba entretenido hablando mientras comía. Su conversación, que más bien era un monólogo, que se refería a los acontecimientos en su jornada laboral.

Rick hablaba por él y por Lisa…

Rick hablaba y comía poco. Se estaba tardando una eternidad…

Rick hablaba y hablaba, reía solo y volvía a hablar…Lisa ya no estaba soportándolo. Su jaqueca que le atacó durante el día parecía haber vuelto.

-Y es así como sucedió todo amor… ¿Líz, me estás escuchando?-terminó con un llamado de atención ya que al fin se percataba que su mujer estaba en cualquier parte, menos con él.

-Sí, Rick, he oído todo lo que me has dicho-regresó a su labor de llevar una nueva cucharada de su comida a la boca, la tercera en casi una hora.

-No lo creo-refunfuñó-Tú atención está en quién sabe qué cosa…

-Te oí, Rick-insistió ella.

-Bien, si es así, entonces dime qué te dije.

-Me dijiste que…

Lisa comenzó a repetir cada una de las palabras de su esposo, mientras éste asentía o corregía sus dichos. Al finalizar, quedó conforme, pero para desgracia de Lisa, aún faltaba la mitad de la historia del día.

Mientras ella lavaba los trastes, Rick a sus espaldas, recargado cómodamente contra una pared, terminó de contar cada detalle de su día. Suspiró entonces.

-¡Qué gran día el tuyo!-emitió Lisa con una falsa sonrisa de agrado.

-Es un día común y corriente.

-¿Cómo será entonces uno con grandes emociones?-pasó murmurando a su lado para dirigirse directamente a su cuarto.

Él, algo lento en entender, se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué me quiso decir?-se preguntó.

Lisa se recostó en la cama. Su cabeza le estaba doliendo a horrores. Cerró sus ojos cuando la luz le pareció demasiado molesta…A veces le daba la impresión que el techo se le vendría encima.

Hubo un momento, en que el silencio de la casa fue absoluto. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando que al fin llegaba la calma.

-Si duermo al menos una hora, se me quitará el dolor-se dijo en un suave murmullo.

Rick ingresó al cuarto. Al ver a Lisa en la cama, con esa bella sonrisa, siempre tan linda, sonrió. Luego, silencioso como un gatito, fue a preparar la televisión, buscó sus videos y tras un gran rato de dudas, mirando una que otra caratúlala, decidió por una que Max le había dicho que era de acción al ciento por ciento.

Feliz con su elección y con haber dado tiempo suficiente de reposo a Lisa, se acercó a la cama.

-Liz…Despierta amor.

Lisa emitió apenas un suave gruñido, estaba conciliando el preciado sueño.

-Liz, despierta-esta vez el tono de voz de Rick fue más alto. Ella seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Hey, despierta Liz!-gritó finalmente.

Lisa despertó con un sobresalto y en su brusco movimiento, dio un manotazo a su esposo, en plena mejilla.

-Oh, Rick, lo siento, fue sin querer-su mano quiso alcanzar la parte afectada, pero Rick se alejó, no por resentimiento contra ella, sino porque el golpe le había dolido-Rick…No fue intencional.

-Lo sé-su voz se oyó ahogada por su mano.

Una vez más quiso ayudarlo, él se alejó más, girándose para tomar rumbo al baño. Lisa echó fuera un suspiro. ¿Quién lo mandó a despertarla de esa forma?

-¡Y justo cuando estaba quedándome dormida!-se quejó, dejándose caer de espaldas. Su cabeza ahora parecía que iba a reventar. Entonces sonrió-Me acabas de provocar más dolor Rick, si te pegué…Mejor no lo siento, te lo merecías…-

Rick regresó sonriendo a la habitación.

-Por un momento creí que me habías sacado un diente.

-Sí que eres de lo más exagerado. Sabes que no tengo la fuerza suficiente para eso-protestó.

-Era broma, Liz-se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el control remoto en manos-Veremos "Red de mentiras".

-Nunca te dije que yo quería ver una película.

-¿No?-preguntó mirándola.

-No.

-Pero Lisa-dijo con decepción.

-Me duele la cabeza Rick y tú sueles poner el televisor a todo volumen, de forma contraria, no es divertido para ti.

-Lisa-le vio serio-Es una película que verás con tu esposo.

-No, es una película que verás solito-se salió de la cama y agregó en tono cantarín:-Porque tu esposa tiene jaqueca y no quiere ruidos.

-Yo quería verla contigo.

-Y yo tengo trabajo-se llevó una mano a la frente-Por favor Rick…no insistas, no tengo ganas de ver nada.

-Está bien-asintió molesto, y ella se inclinó a besarle en la frente, como él lo hacía cada vez que la situación era la contraria.

###

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que Lisa estaba de vuelta en el estudio, frente al ordenador. El único ruido en el ambiente era el proveniente de la habitación donde su esposo estaba viendo su película, para variar, a máximo volumen.

Se estiró perezosamente en su asiento y se dijo:

-"Ahora si Lisa; la píldora para la jaqueca hizo efecto, Rick está tranquilito viendo su película…sólo falta que te concentres un poco más y el trabajo estará listo para antes de las tres de la mañana…

-¡Liz!

Ese grito proveniente de la habitación le provocó un sobresalto. De buenas ganas se hubiera dado un cabezazo contra su escritorio.

-¡¿Qué pasa Rick?!

-¡Ven Lisa!

-¡¿Para qué?!

-¡Ven!

Con ese último grito, Lisa de mala gana se asomó en el cuarto. Rick se encontraba sumido en su película pero aún así, tenía tiempo para molestarla.

-Está muy buena-emitió él al sentirla llegar.

-No me interesa Rick, además ya empezaste a verla. No tiene gracia de esa forma.

-Pero ven, mira un momento, te va a encantar.

-Lo siento, Rick-emitió fastidiada y salió dejando tras de sí, el ruido de un fuerte portazo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rastrilló el cabello con fuerza. Faltaba poco para las diez de la noche y ella simplemente había perdido casi toda la paciencia.

-Rick, no sé porqué esta noche te odio más que otras noches-murmuró, como si en verdad no lo supiera.

Regresó frente al ordenador, abrió los archivos que Rick en su intervención le había cerrado-lo odió un poco más que antes-. Le tomó tiempo ubicarlos y cuando los halló ya estaba más fastidiada que antes.

-Hasta cuando-se dijo. Rick volvió a llamarla a gritos. Lo ignoró nuevamente hasta que él se cansó, después de largos minutos. Pensaba que tendrían suerte si es que la vecina, una mujer de edad bastante gruñona, no llamara a la policía por tanto escándalo.

Respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de calmar su demonio interno, aquel que le decía: "ve y amordaza a Rick"…Pero no, no tenía tanta suerte para lograr tranquilizarse, su esposo volvía a gritarle.

Entonces sucedió lo único que le faltaba, si lo último cuando ya estaba en el límite de su impaciencia…El teléfono que comenzó a sonar justo en ese mal momento. Al contestar, se encontró a su amiga Claudia tras la línea, lo que resultaba un alivio y una forma de escape.

-¡Hola Lisa!-la saludó una enérgica morena.

-Hola Claudia, ¿cómo estás?-se dejó caer sentada pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Bien…Pero tú, te noto cansada…No sé.

-Más que cansada Claudia, estoy al borde la locura en esta noche.

-¿Qué pasó?-la voz se oyó preocupada.

-Claudia-suspiró-Necesito un abogado.

-¿Un abogado?

-Sí.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que lleve a cabo mi divorcio, y si no puedes conseguírmelo ahora, busca un sicario y pronto para que se encargue de Rick.

Al otro lado de la línea Claudia miró el teléfono, un momento, mientras pestañeaba rápidamente… ¿Qué estaba diciendo su mejor amiga?

-Sí, por primera vez en mi vida quiero deshacerme de Rick-explicó Lisa atendiendo al prolongado silencio.

Claudia soltó un par de sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Lisa miró el teléfono, como culpándolo-Tuve un muy mal día, la noche va peor,… Rick me lo hace imposible.

-Pero Lisa-Claudia seguía riendo-¿Qué mal pudo o puede estar haciéndote para que desees eso?

-Rick no se calla desde que llegó, me habló como por mil personas a la vez-exhaló con pesadez-…y cuando pensé que ya se había cansado, se pone a ver una película. Oye el ruido-enfocó el auricular en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, sólo unos segundos-¿lo oíste?...Y lo peor, parece un monstruo que quiere comunicarse conmigo a gritos, me atormenta, no me deja hacer mis cosas…Él…-volvió a suspirar frustrada

-Lo entiendo, y por el ruido, aun por teléfono se oye fuerte.

-Y ten en cuenta que la puerta del cuarto donde la ve está cerrada. No sé cómo ése hombre soporta ese volumen infernal-el tono de molestia ya era más notorio para su amiga, quien volvió a reír.

-Estás exagerando Lisa-dijo

-Quiero deshacerme de Rick, al menos por hoy. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Lisa, tu trabajo es para la otra semana…

Lisa bufó. Le sonaban a las mismas palabras de su esposo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-No puedo conseguirte un abogado, menos un sicario. Busca otra manera-contestó la morena con diversión.

-Tomaré mi laptop y me iré a tu casa. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

-Lisa-Claudia al otro lado de la línea se rascó la cabeza, en tanto dudaba en seguir con sus palabras. Suspiró-Nunca antes habías estado así. Respira un par de veces y profundo, luego dime qué te pasa.

Lisa accedió a la petición, pero no estaba más calmada después de hacerlo. Con su mismo tono malhumorado dijo.

-Son mis vacaciones Claudia, no soporto estar haciendo nada. Mientras menos cosas tengo que hacer peor estoy…Ya no soporto ni siquiera que Rick me hable, aunque eso que hace últimamente no es precisamente hablar, es soltar un cuento del día a diestra y siniestra-suspiró otra vez para luego continuar.-Y de lo poco que puedo hacer…Bueno, estoy nula.

-Relájate Lisa-rió una vez más para disgusto de su amiga

-Te divierte mucho, ¿no?-replicó Lisa

-Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, ya sabes, por mi amiga cualquier cosa-concedió Claudia.

-Menos mal y me aceptas porque te juro que si estoy un momento más en esta casa, terminaré matando a ése molesto hombre, o bien en su defecto, le coseré la boca, pero igual lo mato después.

-Entonces te espero amiga.

-Voy para allá de inmediato.

Antes de cortar, Claudia se apresuró a decir, esta vez en tono serio:

-Oye Lisa…

-¿Sí?

-No me parece que quieras matarlo sólo por un mal día…lo digo porque al final pienso que el destino los dejó juntos, cuando nadie lo esperaba…Ya sabes, porque en un principio no parecían compatibles.

-Claudia…Nos vemos en tu casa-con esto, concluyó la llamada y cortó.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Lisa se concentró en guardar su computador y todo lo necesario para efectuar su trabajo. Pensó que no necesitaba ropa de recambio ya que pensaba devolverse a casa apenas concluyera su trabajo.

Ya salía de la casa, sin siquiera avisar a Rick, cuando las palabras de su amiga golpearon en su mente.

"_Ya sabes, porque en un principio no parecían compatibles"_

-No, no fuimos compatibles-se dijo.

Quiso salir de una vez pero sus pies no se movieron…Así, los recuerdos de seis años atrás, llegaron a su mente como si de una película se tratara…

**Flash Back**

Durante esos primeros meses de universidad, cursando el primer semestre de ingeniería civil, no había tiempo para hacer vida social. Al menos eso pensaba Lisa Hayes.

Fue una semana agotadora la de aquel entonces, ella llegaba a la residencia estudiantil ya entrada la noche. Sus pasos eran lentos, su cuerpo era pesado y su mente negada a rendirse al cansancio, iba recordando la última clase de la jornada.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo.

-"Bien, hasta aquí llega mi semana escolar, tras esta puerta me olvidaré de que existieron las clases…Voy descansar y dormir todo lo que pueda"-se dijo

Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Esperaba encontrarse un ambiente tranquilo en su cuarto, que compartía con otras dos chicas. Entró. Claudia, la morena alta, estudiante de su misma carrera, se encontraba tendida en su cama, leyendo un libro mientras oía música. Por otro lado, Minmei, una chica coqueta, de ojos azules, bella por naturaleza, charlaba con alguien…Le dio una mirada de disgusto pues se suponía que a principios de años había acordado que a ese cuarto no se permitirían las visitas masculinas, y ella estaba charlando y riendo descuidadamente con un muchacho.

Se dirigió hacia su cama algo molesta. Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos. Miró una vez más a la pareja que parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada.

Carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-Oh, Lisa-Minmei la miró sorprendida en primera instancia, luego rió-Lo siento, olvidé la regla de este cuarto…Él es…-

-Es alguien que ya se va yendo porque necesito privacidad para cambiarme de ropas-interrumpió.

-¡Qué mal genio!-expresó el muchacho, sin intensiones de levantarse de la cama.

-Las reglas se hicieron para ser cumplidas-recalcó Lisa mirando a Minmei, reclamándole a ella por el comentario de aquel tipo.

-Lisa, en verdad...no volverá a pasar y él ya se va… ¿No es así Rick?-terminó mirando a su amigo.

-No entiendo el porqué de esta regla…no es posible. Nadie tiene esta regla tan tonta en toda la referencia. Ni que fueran señoritas consagradas a Dios.

Lisa se irguió seria.

-No estoy dispuesta a oír esos comentarios. Estoy cansada, quiero cambiarme de ropas, y si quieren charlar será mejor que vayan a la sala de estar o a otro sitio donde estén más cómodos, pero aquí no porque es un lugar donde se viene a descansar.

-¡Qué pesada eres! Pero eso se ve a distancia sólo con verte la cara. Pareces una vieja gruñona.

-Gruñona será tu abuela. ¡Sal de aquí de una buena vez!

-Pero Lisa, no tienes porqué enojarte de esta forma-intervino Minmei.

-Tú lo invitaste y tú te lo llevas de aquí.

Lisa se giró hacia la cama. Uno a uno fue sacando sus cuadernos de su bolso, y no era por un interés en querer ordenar todo en ese instante, era más que nada para entretenerse en algo mientras su compañera y ése tipo abandonaban el cuarto.

¡Qué arrogancia de ése hombre en llamarle de esa forma!

Lo había visto sólo un par de segundos y ya sentía que lo odiaba.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, dijo:

-Minmei no tiene nada de respeto por el cuarto, porque yo no estaba creía que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Minmei es así-emitió Claudia con toda tranquilidad-Y no es la primera vez que hace esto. Siempre está trayendo a chicos y siempre es alguien diferente-su expresión esta vez se veía divertida.

-Con mayor razón me va a oír-gruñó mirando a su amiga- Y tú, ¿por qué no haces cumplir las reglas? Se supone que la fijamos entre las tres.

-Nunca escucha-respondió Claudia sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Pero si va a traer tipos, al menos debería traer a alguien más agradable.

-Rick lo es.

-No lo creo.

-Es enserio.

Lisa gruñó, decidiendo que no tenía caso seguir con eso. Buscó entre sus cosas y se internó en el baño.

**End ****Flash Back**

-Así fue nuestro primer encuentro-murmuró al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentada en un sillón.

Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo se devolvió. Sus cosas yacían olvidadas a sus pies.

-Realmente eras un insoportable… a veces sigues siéndolo.

Convencida de que le faltaba algo por hacer antes de salir, fue en dirección al cuarto. El ruido de la película inundó sus oídos apenas abrió la puerta.

-¡Rick!-llamó en voz alta para hacerse notar, una y otra vez hasta que él la oyó.

-Dime Liz-no la miró pues sus ojos estaban fijos en una escena de acción que le cautivaba por completo.

-¿Podrías ponerlo en pausa un momento?

-No puedo…Espera a que termine esta escena.

Lisa bufó. Tal vez había sido mala idea querer despedirse.

-Sólo quiero decirte que me voy a la casa de Claudia, regreso mañana.

-Está bien.

-¿Está bien?-repitió. ¿Tan perdido estaba en la película que no parecía importarle el hecho de que ella se fuera así como así?

-Sí, amor. Nos vemos mañana.

-"Está bien-se dijo Lisa cerrando la puerta-me voy…Nos vemos mañana".

Arrastrando los pies pasó a buscar sus cosas y una vez más se encontró saliendo de casa.

-¡Ay Rick!-dejó salir un suspiro-Eres todo un caso…Mejor me voy de una vez porque esta desfachatez tuya de no querer ponerme atención le pone más leña al fuego… Ahora tengo más ganas de…-

Reprimió las palabras que diría y miró atrás. Rick Hunter estaba tras esa puerta donde sus ojos se fijaban, el mismo Rick que a pesar de todo, terminó casado con ella. Aunque hoy en forma excepcional tenía deseos de deshacerse de él, al final de todo, era su marido, a quien ella aceptó como tal…Era el único hombre que se atrevió a robarle un beso.

-Fue aquella noche…-se dijo, volviendo una vez más a los recuerdos del pasado.

**Flash Back**

¡Sorpresa!

El grito en común acuerdo resonó en toda la habitación. Vanessa, la más sonriente de las apodadas "conejitas" de la residencia, dio un brinco. Su cara, si bien era de absoluto asombro, lo era a la vez de felicidad. Ella admiró todo y a todos en ese cuarto. Allí estaban Sammie y Kim, ambas componentes del trío de conejitas; Miriya, la cuarta miembro de ese cuarto; un grupo de muchachos invitados, y por supuesto, Claudia y Lisa.

Con una mano apoyada en su pecho dijo muy emocionada:

-Chicas…esto es maravilloso-se acercó a la mesa en que estaban dispuesto un gran pastel, muchas cosas dulces y bebidas de todo tipo, con y sin alcohol-¡Ustedes son geniales!

-¡Tú eres genial!-exclamó Sammie abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla

-Te lo mereces-secundó Kim, imitando a su amiga.

Así la fiesta dio inició…

Tras los abrazos, regalos y felicitaciones para la cumpleañera, vino el momento de partir la torta. La festejada no cabía en sí de felicidad, sobre todo porque habían logrado convencer a Lisa y Claudia de asistir a la fiesta. Disfrutaron el pastel con tranquilidad y en un momento dado, Kim se encargó de amenizar el ambiente con música.

Lisa quien no estaba muy contenta con el excesivo apego de Edwards, amigo del trío de conejitas y quien fuera invitado a la fiesta para correr la suerte de ser su acompañante. Desde que llegara, no había hecho más que buscarle conversación, y aunque más de una vez había querido esquivarle, no había caso. Siempre lo tenía pegado a su lado susurrándole cosas al oído. Cansada de él, apartó a Claudia del grupo y la arrastró hasta el baño.

-¿Qué pasa Lisa? Me obligaste a dejar medio trozo de pastel y estaba rico-protestó la morena.

-Es que no sé cómo permitimos, o más bien, no sé cómo permití hacerle caso a Sammie cuando dijo que invitaría a alguien para mí.

Lisa se veía fastidiada siendo que apenas empezaba la fiesta.

-Vamos Lisa-le dio una palmadita en el hombro-Tendrás que tranquilizarte, hazlo por las chicas, sobre todo por Vanessa.

-No lo vale, ése Edwards es un acosador…Poco le falta para me quiera a invitar a un lugar privado. No sabes qué cosas me ha estado diciendo.

-¿Cosas cómo qué?-preguntó la morena riendo.

-Claudia-Lisa le llamó la atención siendo muy seria

-Ya está bien, no digo más…-

-Mejor que no amiga, y desde ahora ni se te ocurra dejarme sola con él-advirtió Lisa

-Está bien-asintió la morena, volviéndose hacia el espejo se revisó el maquillaje del rostro.

-Y hablando de compañías…-Lisa dijo, al tiempo que buscaba apoyo de su espalda contra una pared-¿Por qué no invitaste a Roy? Pensé que vendrías con él.

-Las chicas dijeron que invitarían a alguien guapo para mí-dijo con mucha tranquilidad aplicándose más brillo a sus labios.

-¿Así de fácil?

Claudia miró a su amiga.

-Roy es de otro universo y no creo que hubiera querido venir conmigo si lo invitaba…Siempre he pensado que no le gustan los compromisos-

-Pero invitarlo a esta pequeña celebración no es un compromiso-insistió Lisa-Si lo quieres como dices, debieras jugártela por él, nada pierdes con intentarlo.

-Así como tú te la juegas por Karl-regresó la vista al espejo. Lisa tragó saliva dificultosamente-Vamos Lisa, mírate. Karl está tratando de comunicarse contigo, me parece que quiere intentarlo una vez más, pero tú no quieres o no sé qué te pasa que le estás huyendo…Si yo fuera tú, cuando llame de nuevo le contesto el teléfono y lo cito.

-Karl es pasado y quiero olvidarlo-murmuró queda-Él me dejó por irse a otra ciudad, cuando regresa lo hace con una novia y ahora que ésa novia lo deja, viene por mí…Eso no me parece serio. No me gustan esos tipos de juegos.

-Ay, Lisa-suspiró Claudia

-Ay, nada. Me olvidaré de Karl y ya. Por alguna razón terminamos separados y es mejor que sigamos así.

-No me digas que ahora crees en el destino-murmuró la morena con diversión en su palabras.

Lisa fue hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás dijo:

-Saldré esta noche y me divertiré-salió.

Al enfrentarse una vez más con el ambiente festivo, se preguntó si había traspasado un umbral a un universo paralelo. La fiesta, la antes tranquila fiesta de pocos asistentes, se había vuelto la fiesta de una masa turbulenta.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿No se supone que era una fiesta privada?-preguntó confundida. Claudia asintió-pues allí hay ahora por lo menos unas cincuentas personas, está lleno.

Claudia miró a su amiga con mayor diversión. Sabía cuánto le molestaban a su amiga los ambientes donde había mucha gente.

-¿Y qué? Dijiste que saldrías y te divertirías. Hazlo de todas formas-se acercó a la Lisa con intensiones de salir pero ésta no se movió un centímetro-Vamos Lisa, no es tan malo. Es más entretenido si está lleno…Ahora déjame salir.

-Roy está allí-contraatacó.

-¿Y qué?-la miró como si la información no importara

-Hace un baile provocador sobre una mesa,…dirigido a Vanessa.

-Roy es así-sonrió forzadamente en un intento de disimular cierta decepción por el comportamiento del rubio, que a pesar de considerarlo normal, no terminaba por agradarle.

Apartó a Lisa de su camino y salió.

-"Porqué siento que no eres sincera, amiga"- Lisa pensó antes de seguirle los pasos.

###

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo y Lisa no hacía más que ver hacia la puerta. Quería huir; el alto volumen de la música, la excesiva concentración de gente en ese lugar, y por sobre todas las cosas, las palabras que Edwards le decía al oído, la tenían harta. Hacía mucho rato que se había dado cuenta que su presencia allí, al menos para la cumpleañera, se había convertido en algo indiferente.

¿No se suponía que ese era un cuarto, y no un bar de mala muerte atestada de gente?

A esas alturas de la madrugada -tres de la mañana en punto-, la mayoría de los asistentes mostraban en sus rostros un notorio estado de ebriedad. -¿De dónde había salido tanto alcohol? ¿De dónde o quien le había dado el vaso de vodka naranja sujeto en sus manos. Entre gente que en su baile, los pasaban a empujar y con ellos permitían que Edwards la acorralara aun más contra una esquina

Para su mala suerte, Claudia era un alma en pena. Su amiga se encontraba quien sabe dónde. La había dejado sola a su suerte a pesar de que le prometió salvarla de ése acosador que tenía a su lado. Para no ver su cara, prefería ver a Roy y su baile sensual que realizaba con Kim, sobre la mesa que se había dispuesto en el centro de la habitación. Si Claudia estaba decepcionada con él, le encontraba toda la razón. Roy le parecía demasiado insensible como para no darse cuenta que con esa muestra de coqueteo, lastima a una persona que sabidamente le amaba.

Suspiró viendo como Taylor, que se suponía era el acompañante de la morena en esta ocasión, le llenaba el vaso hasta el punto de hacerlo rebosar. Le mojó los zapatos y eso provocó que Edwards lo alejara con un buen empujón.

-¡Qué estúpido!-masculló el muchacho con botella en manos.

-El estúpido eres tú. Mojaste a la dama-gritó Edwards.

Taylor se puso la mano tras su oreja, en un gesto de simular que lo le oyó. Sonriendo dentro de su embriaguez.

Edwards prefirió ignorarlo. A Lisa le pareció lo justo, muy a pesar de que también estaba molesta con lo sucedido. Podría ser buena excusa para escapar, sin embargo, su compañero la acorraló más contra la pared.

-Como te decía Lisa-dijo. El aliento a alcohol proveniente de su boca tan cercana a la suya le parecía molesto-¿Te gustaría ir a otro lado?... Digo, para que charlemos más a gusto.

-Contigo ni a la esquina-gruñó. Él no le oyó.

-¿Qué dices?-insistió con voz seductora. Se acercó aun más a ella.

Suficiente para Lisa. En ese instante derramó su vaso, simulando un descuido de su parte. Tanto la camisa como pantalones del muchacho quedaron mojados.

-Oh, lo siento-fingió pena por lo sucedido.

Él se sacudió un poco.

-No es problema, no pasa nada. A ti te perdono todo.

Lisa rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso no se iba a cansar? Suspiró una vez más, diciéndose que se iría con el primero que se acercara, no importaba si no era un caballeroso joven al rescate, pues durante toda la noche, no había visualizado a ninguno.

Para su fortuna, el primero que pasó por su lado y solo, fue el arrogante Rick Hunter. Sin mediar en dudas, le tomó la mano. Él se giró a verla. Había una esperanza, una ínfima esperanza que se traducía en su mirada; era una súplica.

-¿Bailamos?

Lisa cerró sus ojos victoriosa sin ver el rostro de un descolocado Edwards.

-Ella no quiere bailar-asestó sus palabras duramente al joven de ojos azules, quien sonrío, jalando a Lisa hacia sí

-Lo siento. Ya bailamos, ¿Qué no lo ves?-la tomó por la cintura y siguiendo el ritmo de la música suave, la condujo con dificultad hasta otro costado del lugar.

Lisa, con su rostro apegado al pecho del muchacho, daba gracias a Dios por el milagro

-Ése tipo-murmuró en un tono audible-¿Te estaba molestando?

-Bailemos, ¿Sí?

Su simple respuesta fue suficiente para que Rick olvidara todo.

De esa forma, con cambios bruscos de ritmos, bajo el sofoco de un ambiente que requería urgente ventilación, pasaron los minutos. Por alguna razón, Lisa se encontró extremadamente a gusto bailando con él. Cada vez que una canción lenta les obligaba a pegar sus cuerpos, se concentraba en aspirar su perfume, apenas perceptible en sus ropas.

Ella no supo ni cómo ni cuándo comenzaron a comunicarse aunque casi a gritos. Finalmente, él la jaló de una mano y la llevó fuera del lugar. En el pasillo y sin darle tiempo a nada, la besó. Sí, Rick la besó y a ella no le desagradó ese inesperado contacto.

Allí fue donde todo comenzó…Desde ese entonces, no se separarían jamás…

**End Flash Back**

Lisa sintió una aguda sensación de regocijo al contemplar la joya dorada que se ajustaba perfectamente en su dedo. El símbolo de su compromiso y promesa de amor eterno. Sonrió. La emoción que sentía en ese instante no se comparaba con nada. Rick fue el hombre que le hizo olvidar a Karl al robarse su corazón...Él era un hombre al que no podía dejar de amar...

Se dirigió al cuarto sin ser conciente del silencio en que se sumía todo su hogar. Rick se encontraba tendido en la cama, dormía, y a su parecer, lo hacía profundamente. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Te cansaste ¿he?-emitió-Ya decía yo que tus energías se agotarían en algún momento.

Todo resentimiento hacia sí misma, hacia el mal día y hacía el comportamiento de Rick se había acabado.

Yendo hacia el teléfono, marcó el número de Claudia.

-Claudia, no me esperes y duérmete-le dijo apenas ésta contestó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Recordé algo muy importante, pero mañana te explico todo. Buenas noches-cortó

De regreso en el cuarto contempló a Rick en completa quietud, alejada a sólo unos pasos de la cama. Adoraba su color de piel, su cabello rebelde ennegrecido que caía sobre su frente, su aura angelical de bello durmiente…adoraba todo de él, hasta sus mañas -aunque no quisiera reconocerlo-. Allí radicaba la razón que le impidiera salir de casa. Sin Rick, sin su particular forma de ser, no podría vivir, ya no, porque él se había transformado en su todo, algo indispensable como el aire mismo que permitía la existencia.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

-Lo siento amor, creo que hoy casi pierdo la cordura por una tontería-susurró. Rick curvó una ligera en sus labios- Te amo Rick, no sabes cuánto te amo. Sin ti no soy nada.

-Y tú crees…-Rick abrió sus ojos lentamente- qué yo sin ti soy algo.

Lisa negó.

-Pero aun así, siempre me pregunté porqué me elegiste, porqué yo…porqué me besaste aquella noche…-

-Porque sólo un verdadero tonto no habría besado a la mujer más perfecta que hay en este mundo. Tú, Lisa Hayes, eres una en millones, o mejor dicho, eres única. Amo todo de ti preciosa-finalizó besando la mano de su esposa.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

-Ven acá. Duerme un rato conmigo.

Sin protestar, ni siquiera plantearse en ponerse pijamas. Ella se metió a la cama acurrucándose contra su esposo. Mientras sentía los brazos de Rick aferrarse contra su cuerpo con infinita ternura y amor.

Lisa pensó, que entre la poca paciencia y el amor…El amor, el verdadero amor, era siempre el vencedor.

Sólo había sido un mal día, que esperaba, no se volviera a repetir…

* * *

**+++ FIN +++**

* * *

**Durante este tiempo estoy pasando por un desastroso periodo de poca creatividad. Para quienes leen mis historias largas, pido disculpas por la demora en mis actualizaciones. No contaba pasar por un mal rato de esta naturaleza, yo misma me he sorprendido de hacer poco y casi nada. Por lo menos me tomará una semana ponerme al tanto con el capítulo de SDF-2 que ya está en proceso, pero todo depende de los ánimos.**

**Toda crítica y comentario es bien aceptado, me ayudan a animarme u en otro caso, críticas constructivas, a mejorar mis falencias.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Hasta pronto. mihll**


End file.
